A day from the diary of Mukahi Gakuto
by Iiandyr
Summary: Gakuto and Yuushi go to the street courts to play.
1. A day in the life of Gakuto Mukahi

A day from the diary of Mukahi Gakuto

Dear diary,

Yesterday was Saturday and tennis practice was cancelled due to some weird thing Atobe was gonna do (some business about his family company) so Yuushi and I went to the street courts to hit some balls. There we met Fudoumine's Ibu Shinji and Kamio Akira: that doubles pair that always stays together. I can bet you there's something else between them too; either that or _I'm_ a queer.

We also saw Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph, probably there to hunt some players for his loser team. I always thought that Mizuki was the captain of St. Rudolph, since he's the one that's always out hunting new players and "secretly" watching us and stuff, but Yuushi says he's not. Yuushi's probably right, since he usually is but I really wonder who their _real_ captain is. I wish they could change roles, because I've never even seen St. Rudolph's captain so he's bound to be someone not as irritating as that Mizuki-kiddo. And Mizuki on the other hand I caught red handed as late as last week sneaking around the bushes outside Hyoutei's tennis courts. He gives me the creeps.

Anyway, we also met Marui Bunta; the redheaded, gum-chewing prodigy doubles tennis player from Rikkai Dai, whose doubles partner is that bald Brazilian and he played with – guess who – Momoshiro Takeshi of Seigaku.

Momoshiro isn't even a doubles tennis player usually. I mean, he played with Kikumaru-idiot that one time against me and Yuushi but he wasn't really _that_ good and the only reason they won was because he cheated. Kinda.

Anyway, I really wanted to play singles with him, to get my revenge from that faulty loss during training camp (I was winning and he cheated, that bastard! Again! I bet you to it!) but then that hothead Kamio said that you had to play doubles in the street courts 'cause _there isn't enough courts for us all_, and then Ibu, the gloom-gloom-kid, said that Kamio was right and then I said "No shit, shithead" to him and told Momoshiro to play with me and not to listen to a stupid bastard from a loser public school and then that bastard Kamio got mad and I got mad and I'm mad even writing this so I think I should go away for some time and maybe eat some strawberry ice cream because that's what Yuushi tells me to do when I'm mad.

I'm back! Anyway, Yuushi told me that Kamio was right too and that it all made sense and it didn't so I got even madder (I don't think that madder's a word, though I don't know… I think I'll ask Yuushi about it later) and then it all ended with Yuushi playing doubles with me against Bunta and Momoshiro and it was super fun and Yuushi played a Tsubame Gaeshi and Bunta was so surprised that we won! Momoshiro reaaaaaally don't like losing so he got really mad at Bunta and made Bunta treat him to a hamburger, though they would have lost anyway, since he sucks just as much.

And then we played against some stupid guy that was from some unheard-of public school who played together with some other unheard-of-school pretty-boy, that looked a little like that pretty-boy bastard Yukimura from Rikkai Dai, but the unheard-of-public-school-tennis-suckers boys weren't good like Yukimura but sucked and we won big time.

But it was really fun to play against them 'cause they were reaaaally scared of Yuushi, because he looks so cool and all I could do was snicker because Yuushi always looks cool like that and they just suck!

Then I decided to end the game and did some acrobatics even though Yuushi has told me not to do acrobatics when we play against lower level schools because they will freak out but I enjoy it when people are freaked out by me and I had so much fun writing this that I'm tired now, so I think I will go to bed and take a nap before I'm meeting up with Yuushi later to go watch one of those love story movies Yuushi enjoy watching. They suck but I don't say anything because Yuushi is always all cuddly after having watched them and then he wants to sleep over at my place… Wow, so I really have to go nap now. Bye!

---

I tried writing this like Gakuto would have done.


	2. A day in the life of Oshitari Yuushi

**11/18/07**

- Went to school. (9.00-15.45)

- Had two exams. (Chemistry and English)

- Got back the results from my mid-period maths exam. (Highest grade)

- Was offered a scholarship at Harvard. (Denied)

- Tennis practice cancelled. (Atobe had a meeting with Sanyo's CEO)

- Visited the public tennis courts with Gakuto.

- Played against Marui Bunta (Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku) and Momoshiro Takeshi (Seishun Gakuen) (Won)

- Played against Kaname Souta (Taimen Daigakuen) Hidori Kan (Taimen Daigakuen)(Won)

- Went home.

- Showered.

- Tutored my father's business companion's son. (Akio Ibata of the Aomori Bank. His son's name is Akio Kuno)

- Watched a movie with Gakuto. (The Notebook)

- Gakuto will stay here over-night. (He's so cute)

* * *

_Lol, It's been three years since I uploaded the first part. I wasn't actually planning on writing a second part, but I had a stroke of inspiration, so here it is! Hope you'll enjoy. Even though it's probably not what what you were expecting. I was, as before, trying to write it the way I think Yuushi would have been writing it._


End file.
